Romance in Full Bloom, If only For a Day
by RazzBurry
Summary: Zelda and Peach arrive at Brawl Mansion to see new fighters, including Queen Elincia. but soon disaster breaks out can the Princesses and Queen save their loved ones before it's to late? moved to SSBB and FE crossover. ZeldaxLink PeachxMario ElinciaxIke.
1. Chapter 1

Romance in full bloom if only for a day…

A Super Smash Brothers Brawl Fan fiction

It was a boring rainy day at Brawl Mansion; that meant that all of the brawlers were crammed inside, to make the situation worse more fighters had been invited to Brawl Mansion. Instead of having one roommate almost everybody had two… making it three people to a room. Link was crammed into a room with Mario and Ike. One of the new fighters Soren, Ike's friend, was stuck in a room with Bowser and Ganondorf. Zelda and Peach had always been roommates but suddenly they found out that Queen Elincia would be joining them. Kirby was squished in a room with Jigglypuff and Pikachu. Marth found out that he would be sharing a room with Roy and Geoffrey, Roy had been in a past tournament and Geoffrey was a new fighter. Link opened the door to his room, he saw three beds all rather crammed together, the beds had decaying wooden bedposts and moldy looking blankets. Ike and Mario were already in the pitiful room.

"Yuck!" Link exclaimed crinkling his nose.

"Yuck doesn't describe it…" Mario grumbled.

The beds were a disgusting sight themselves but the rest of the room was worse the wooden floorboards appeared to be growing a carpet of mold, not to mention that some of the floor boards were missing altogether… that allowed them to look down into the room below theirs. The walls were painted a hideous shade of brown, making it look like barf; there was a hole in the roof so the rain was trickling into the room.

"Yeah… this is really gross…" Ike muttered.

"Really gross…" Link agreed.

Meanwhile, in the room beside theirs. Soren was greeted to a similar sight. Soren sighed _why do I have to be stuck in this tournament? This room is disgusting… I hope Ike is holding up okay…after all how could this get worse?_ Soren thought bitterly. Suddenly Bowser and Ganondorf burst into the room, Bowser accidentally knocked Soren down.

"This room isn't fit for a king!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"Uh… sorry but Ganon I thought you were only the leader of a band of _thieves_…" Bowser grunted.

"Shut it turtle boy!" Ganondorf growled.

Soren looked up; he realized that it just got worse.

"Oh… who's the kid?" Ganondorf asked Bowser.

"Our new roommate." Bowser grunted.

Soren stood up, he dusted his book off.

"Really… what's your name kid?" Ganondorf asked noticing a strange mark on his forehead.

"That's none of your concern." Soren replied dryly.

"Okay then… what's up with your forehead?" Bowser asked.

"Again it doesn't concern you." Soren stated.

"That mark looks familiar…" Ganondorf muttered.

"Okay so… why won't you tell us your name?" Bowser asked.

"Why do you think? I got to go." Soren grunted walking out of the room.

"We have got to find out what's up with that guy…" Bowser muttered.

"Yes…it shouldn't be hard to figure out." Ganondorf agreed.

Meanwhile, Zelda and Peach had met Elincia and they hit it off. So they went on the search for their room. It was on the first floor, unlike anyone else's rooms. Peach opened the door. The room was painted a pale pink with a silver lining, the floor was clear white marble, there was three beds all very spaced out from each other, all of the beds had a canopy over top, the beds all had a light cream base with a white frilly edge. Over head there was a brilliant crystal and pearl chandelier; also there was a doorway that lead to their own private courtyard outside. Peach stepped outside, there was a marble fountain with a white gold lining in the middle, and there were also large hedges around the fence that surrounded it stopping anyone but them from getting in. their was also a canopy over head stopping the rain from bothering them. Elincia sighed.

"I wonder if anyone else is getting a room like this…" Elincia thought out loud.

"I doubt that anyone's getting a room this grand but… maybe." Zelda replied hopefully.

"This is so awesome!" Peach squealed.

Zelda suddenly noticed that there was another door leading out there.

"I guess somebody else can come out here too…" Zelda whispered.

"Yes… I guess so I'm sure we'll find out who they are soon enough." Elincia agreed.

Meanwhile. Marth, Roy, and Geoffrey were all sitting in their room. It had crimson silk walls with a gold trim, there was three deluxe beds all spaced perfectly apart. Each bed had matching gold bedposts with brilliant scarlet blankets, in the middle of the room there was a diamond and crystal chandelier. They also had a door that led to the grand courtyard.

"Well isn't this room great!" Roy exclaimed.

"Yes although I think I've been in better." Marth exclaimed.

"Well even then I'd hate to see what everyone else ended up with." Geoffrey snickered.

"Oh yes I forgot that we forced the Master Hand to give us and the princesses the best rooms." Marth remarked.

"Well of course we deserve the best room… right?" Roy agreed.

"Yes we all work hard for what we have, it's pitiful people like Ike, Mario, and Link who think that just because they save a princess they're nobles." Geoffrey remarked.

"People like that just disgust me." Marth agreed.

"How? I mean they did do a good deed…" Roy muttered.

"Roy one good deed doesn't make you a noble." Geoffrey remarked.

"Well I guess I see your point…" Roy muttered.

"Of course I'd love to say that they should be nobles but they shouldn't. After all Mario, Ike, and Link are planning on marring the princesses because they want to be king." Marth remarked.

"With all due respect Marth technically speaking Elincia is a queen." Geoffrey replied.

"Oh yes I forgot." Marth replied.

"Well shouldn't we warn the princesses and queen that three jerks are trying to marry them?" Roy muttered.

"No… we'll just marry them first." Geoffrey remarked.

"Good plan!" Roy exclaimed.

"Of course it's a good plan!" Marth exclaimed.

The three men all laughed in perfect unison. They sounded like hyenas, although they thought they sounded beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night.

Link lay in bed, he heard Mario snoring in the bed next to him.

"Ike you still awake?" Link whispered.

"Yeah you couldn't sleep either?" Ike replied.

"Take a guess why." Link joked.

"Die…Bowser…I…kill…." Mario snored.

"Well at least someone fell asleep." Ike muttered.

"I guess…" Link replied.

Meanwhile. Soren was seriously angry Bowser as it turned out was scared of the dark, so he required a night light. Because of the light Soren couldn't sleep. To make it worse both Bowser and Ganondorf snored loudly. Soren finally drifted into sleep a full five seconds later he heard Bowser and Ganondorf snoring, since Soren was a light sleeper this made the situation a lot worse. That morning. Zelda sat up; she had slept well last night. Zelda stretched she turned he head Peach was still asleep, Zelda looked around the room, since the door was open she noticed Elincia was outside in the courtyard with three men one had red hair one had light blue hair and the other had dark blue hair. Zelda stood up she went into the walk-in-closet and changed into her white and purple gown. Zelda walked outside, she instantly realized that Marth and Roy were there.

"Oh Zelda! This is Sir Geoffrey." Elincia exclaimed.

"Hello. I'm Princess Zelda." Zelda remarked politely shaking Geoffrey's hand.

"It's good to see you Zelda." Marth exclaimed.

"The feeling is mutual." Zelda replied clasping her hands together.

Peach walked outside in her frilly pink ball gown, it was adorned with many bows and ruffles.

"Oh! Hi guys." Peach giggled waving.

"Uh… Peach this is Geoffrey." Elincia stated.

"Hi! How do you do?" Peach giggled shaking his hand.

"I'm well. Thank you." Geoffrey replied.

"Hi Peach." Roy muttered smiling.

"Roy! Hi!" Peach gushed hugging Roy, they had been very good friends in a past contest.

"It's so great to see you!" Roy exclaimed.

Meanwhile. Ike and Link had giant bags under there eyes.

"So how're you doing?" Link asked.

"Fine… wait I think I hear talking…" Ike muttered running over to the tiny window.

Link followed, Mario followed as well. Ike opened the window and stuck his head out, Link managed to stick his head out too. Mario couldn't stick his head through though. Link and Ike looked down below to see a fabric canopy; Link could tell that that canopy was hiding a fabulous courtyard. To make it worse Ike heard Elincia, Zelda, and Peach talking to Geoffrey, Marth, and Roy.

"Do you hear that?" Ike asked.

"Yeah… HEY ZELDA!" Link yelled pushing Ike away.

Zelda stopped talking abruptly; she walked forward a bit so that she could see Link.

"Hey Princess! Aren't you going to ask me to lower my long blond braid?" Link joked.

Zelda laughed a little as she shook her head.

"No… Link… I'm not…" Zelda laughed.

"Okay… then how about… oh where is my Romeo." Link remarked mocking a girl's voice.

Zelda started laughing harder. Marth walked over to Zelda.

"Well if it isn't Link." Marth replied dryly.

"Don't worry Princess I'll come down there and slay that hideous beast next to you!" Link exclaimed.

Zelda tried not to laugh. Marth looked flabbergasted.

"How dare you…" Marth hissed.

"How dare I what? Spit it out pretty boy." Link laughed.

"How dare you…" Marth repeated.

"How dare you keep saying 'How dare you…'." Link taunted walking away from the window.

"Oh Link…" Zelda whispered shaking her head.

Ike put his head out the window.

"Queen Elincia!" Ike shouted waving.

Elincia walked forward and waved a bit. Geoffrey stepped in front of Elincia.

"Get lost." Geoffrey mouthed at Ike.

"Make me." Ike exclaimed loudly.

Ike turned and walked away. A few minutes past when Mario's head popped up over the fence.

"Hi!" Mario exclaimed.

"What how is that possible!" Roy exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Peach giggled.

Mario flipped over the fence. Link put his hands on the top over the fence he threw his legs over the fence, with his left hand he held onto the fence with his right hand he pulled Ike up onto the fence. Ike hopped down.

"You're kidding." Roy muttered dryly.

"Well this won't do." Marth agreed.

"Mario!" Peach gushed as she leaned down to hug him.

"Hey Princess Peach!" Mario remarked.

Link smiled smugly at Marth, Marth clenched his fists. Suddenly everyone heard screaming. The plumber, mercenary, farm boy, prince, nobles, queen, and princess all ran back into the mansion and out the front door to where the noise was coming from. They saw Bowser screaming his head off. Soren and Ganondorf appeared to have been fighting. To put it simply Soren was losing.

"Soren!" Ike yelled.

Soren turned to look at him… this gave Ganondorf the perfect chance to deliver a critical blow.

"Ugh…" Soren grunted clutching his gut, his book slipped out of his hand.

Ganondorf was clearly planning on finishing him off when Zelda ran in front of him.

"Please don't!" Zelda screamed.

"He brought this upon himself." Ganondorf growled.

"Don't touch him!" Zelda yelled putting a hand on Soren's wrist.

"You heard the princess big guy back off." Link laughed standing by Zelda.

"Big… guy…" Ganondorf muttered.

"Yeah I'm talking to you. Now do as the Princess says!" Link growled.

"Fine." Ganondorf growled walking off.

"Hi Peach!" Bowser giggled.

Ganondorf came back over grabbed Bowser's arm and pulled him behind him.

"Are you okay?" Ike demanded.

"Yes. Don't worry." Soren replied picking his book up.

"How'd that fight even start?" Elincia asked.

"It doesn't concern you." Soren remarked.

"Well… are you okay?" Peach asked.

Soren nodded he walked off.

"Are you sure that you're okay!" Peach hollered.

"Peach I think he's fine." Mario remarked.

"You're probably right." Peach giggled.

Mario smiled. Roy walked over he pushed Mario away.

"Princess Peach I'm sorry if that man insulted you." Roy exclaimed.

"Roy honestly? You know he didn't." Peach giggled.

"I figured that you'd say that." Roy remarked.

Later that night. Ike was outside talking to Soren.

"Soren why did you and Ganondorf start fighting? Soren I know you well enough to know that it's not like you to pick a fight." Ike remarked.

"Ganondorf has been trying to figure out who I am." Soren replied.

"But… Soren that doesn't make any sense." Ike exclaimed.

"He is oddly curious as to why I have a strange mark on my forehead… that he finds familiar." Soren replied.

"Soren that's not possible… I mean how could he know that you're…" Ike muttered.

"One of the branded. I know it doesn't make any sense." Soren grumbled.

"And why would he care… and why did you attack him?" Ike asked.

"I think… never mind." Soren replied.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"I wouldn't want to concern you with it." Soren replied.

"Soren! Tell me!" Ike exclaimed.

"I think he may have known Ashnard." Soren muttered.

"That's not possible…" Ike exclaimed.

"Yes… I put a lot of thought into it and I realized that clearly as this tournament proves we're closer to each other then we think." Soren replied.

"Okay… so he might have known Ashnard… but the still doesn't explain the fighting part if Princess Zelda hadn't stepped in…" Ike remarked.

"Yes I know. I could have been killed. The fact still remains that Ganondorf has been resurrected many times in the past… what if he had known Ashnard as a close friend and he wished to resurrect him." Soren stated.

"That would not be good." Ike remarked.

"That's why I fought him, he was bothering me like always so I fought back hoping it would stop him from prying." Soren replied.

"Hi guys!" Link yelled running over.

Link stood in the middle of them, he put his arms around them both.

"What are we talking about?" Link asked.

"Nothing." Soren grumbled.

"Actually Link might know something." Ike replied.

The next day. Zelda, Elincia, and Peach were outside walking. Peach was in a light rose colored dress, it had many bows and hearts. Elincia was in her classic orange dress, and Zelda was in her average white and purple gown. Peach held a parasol in her hand, she skipped beside Zelda and Elincia.

"It's a wonderful day!" Peach gushed.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Zelda sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well sometimes good days start good but end bad." Elincia remarked.

"That is sure cynical thinking!" Peach remarked putting a hand on her hip.

"Well I guess anything is possible." Zelda agreed with Elincia.

"Uh! Why can't you two just be happy?" Peach snapped.

"I… don't… know…" Zelda whispered.

"I agree…" Elincia mumbled.

"Ugh! Call me when you're happy!" Peach declared walking off.

Peach was walking proudly with her parasol in hand. She was halfway back to Brawl Mansion when she saw Mario.

"Hi Mario!" Peach gushed.

"Hi Peach." Mario replied.

"Mario are you okay?" Peach asked worried.

"No… Link and Ike are hiding all these secrets from me!" Mario exclaimed.

"Well did you find out what they're hiding?" Peach asked.

"Yeah something about two evil kings resurrecting another evil king." Mario muttered.

"Oh! Well you should just try talking to them about it." Peach offered.

"Yeah… you're right!" Mario exclaimed before he ran off he whispered "thanks for your help!"

Meanwhile. Zelda and Elincia had come across Peach standing proudly.

"Hi guys! Sorry for yelling at you!" Peach chirped.

"It's okay… sorry for being so cynical." Elincia apologized.

"Yes… Peach I'm truly sorry." Zelda apologized.

"Okay then we are friends?" Elincia asked.

"Yes of course!" Peach gushed happily.

Meanwhile. Marth, Roy, and Geoffrey were in Bowser and Ganondorf's room, talking to them.

"So you made those stupid peasants believe that you wanted to resurrect Ashnard?" Marth asked.

"Yes. And they fell for it they're far to worried over that to notice you stealing their girlfriends from them." Ganondorf replied.

"Wonderful! The fair princess Peach will finally be mine!" Roy gushed.

"But… I thought that I got Peach." Bowser whined, Ganondorf silenced him with a glare.

"Yes that is good news. Now I may finally have Elincia." Geoffrey exclaimed.

Little did they know but Soren was listening through the door.

"You jerks." Soren whispered, he needed to tell Ike fast.

Suddenly Geoffrey opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Geoffrey hissed.

"This is my room." Soren grunted walking away.

"Oh well then." Geoffrey muttered.

Soren knocked on Ike's door. Link answered.

"Hey Soren! Come on in!" Link exclaimed.

Soren stepped into the room; Ike and Mario were also in the room.

"I have something that I need to tell you… all of you." Soren remarked.

"Well spit it out!" Link teased grinning.

"Well… Queen Elincia, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda are in danger. The Ashnard thing was a decoy to distract your attention from them." Soren replied.

"What… I mean how is that possible…" Link muttered.

"Ganondorf has been working with Geoffrey, Marth, and Roy, so they made something up to distract you while they romanced the Princesses and Queen." Soren replied.

"Well… that explains a lot but… I don't think Peach would ever date a scumbag like Roy." Mario growled.

"I know, but look at it this way they're good looking nobles and one is a prince the perfect material for a king." Soren stated.

"Well this makes sense we just need to keep those pretty boys from getting the Queen or the Princesses." Ike replied.

"Exactly." Soren replied nodding.

"Thanks for warning us by the way." Link remarked, playfully punching Soren's shoulder.

"It was no problem." Soren replied.

"Now all we have to do is teach Geoffrey, Marth, and Roy a lesson!" Ike exclaimed.

"You can count me in on that!" Mario exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile. Zelda, Peach, and Elincia where outside in the public courtyard drinking tea with Kirby.

"So… Elincia what is your relationship with Ike any way?" Peach asked daintily sipping her tea.

"We're friends…" Elincia replied, not mentioning that she had a little crush on him.

"Just friends?" Peach asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I'm friends with food!" Kirby chirped.

"Kirby… that's not what Peach meant…" Zelda said politely placing a hand on Kirby's arm.

"Oh…" Kirby muttered grabbing a piece of cake that he shoved in his mouth.

"Well Peach how about you and Mario?" Elincia teased.

"Uh… well of course we're friends!" Peach giggled.

"You all have lame gossip." Kirby muttered with his mouth full, crumbs sprayed everywhere.

"Kirby don't talk with food in your mouth!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Kirby muttered his eyes watering.

"It's okay!" Peach chirped.

Suddenly Ike, Mario, Link, and Soren where running towards them. Link had one hand on his hat so that it didn't fall off, Soren clutched his book, Ike was pulling Mario along, and they were quite a sight. Peach giggled. Finally the four men reached the group. Link was panting heavily.

"Oh Lord Ike are you okay?" Elincia asked walking over.

"Yes… but you need…" Ike didn't finish because Roy, Marth, and Geoffrey walked over.

"Hi Peach." Roy exclaimed.

"Oh! Link I really wasn't expecting to see you…" Marth remarked sourly.

"Well glad I could brighten your day!" Link replied sarcastically.

"Oh Peach it's so good to see….! MARIO!" Roy exclaimed flabbergasted.

"I know right I was thrilled to see Mario too!" Peach gushed.

"Roy just so you know the feeling isn't mutual." Mario muttered.

"Queen Elincia." Geoffrey muttered.

"Geoffrey it's great to see you!" Elincia exclaimed.

"Just great." Ike squeaked.

Kirby started to walk off he called out "goodbye" as he headed off.

"Bye!" Peach chirped waving.

"Well uh… Queen Elincia, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda, Geoffrey, Roy, and I were curious if you would like to see this grand opera tonight." Marth remarked.

"They listen to opera." Link snickered quietly to Ike.

Ike covered his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh.

"Well… sure!" Peach chirped.

"Yes, I guess I too could attend." Elincia replied.

"Well then I'll go as well." Zelda remarked clasping her hands together.

"Then it's settled, the opera starts at seven." Geoffrey exclaimed.

"They should have said no." Mario grumbled.

"I'll second that." Ike whispered.

Later that night. Peach was in an overly elaborate dress it was a pale pink with a frilly trim, her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun. Zelda finally chose to wear a white sparkly sleeveless slender dress with gloves that reached her elbows; her hair was styled in a complex bun. Elincia was in a simple short sleeved light orange dress; her long green hair was styled half up. The girls headed outside, where three carriages awaited. Meanwhile. Ike, Link, and Mario where watching all of this from a window. Ike clenched his fists.

"Well this sucks." Link remarked.

"This really sucks." Ike snapped punching the wall.

"What are we going to do?" Mario asked shaking his head.

"Maybe... Oh this is easy if we're just ourselves then I'm sure that they will still adore us!" Link exclaimed.

"Link you're right!" Ike exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" Link gushed

"Don't get cocky." Mario scolded.

"Hi heroes." A voice hissed in Ike's ear

Ike didn't have any time to react because someone hit him.

"Ugh!" Ike gasped as he blacked out.

"IKE!" Link yelled spinning around.

Mario turned around as well; Link was shocked to see Ganondorf and Bowser.

"What are you doing?" Mario exclaimed.

Bowser punched Mario.

"Uh!" Mario groaned as he collapsed.

Link drew his sword, he was about to slash at Ganondorf when Bowser knocked his sword out of his hand. The blast also knocked Links hat off.

"What the heck are you doing?" Link yelled.

"Link… you foolish child don't you know?" Ganondorf laughed.

"No honestly Ganon I wouldn't be asking if I knew." Link replied laughing.

Links laugh was cut short when Bowser punched him. Link crumpled to the ground.

"And our job is done!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"so now we're supposed to dispose of them, right?" Bowser asked.

"No… I wish but no… we're supposed to hide them and make sure they can't escape." Ganondorf replied.

"But where?" Bowser asked.

"In the library there's a book without a title, if you tilt it a secret door will open, we're supposed to hide them in that room." Ganondorf replied.

"Okay… that's easy enough...but couldn't they get out?" Bowser replied.

"No the room can't be opened from the inside, but alas there is one tiny bared window." Ganondorf remarked.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later. The girls were home from the opera.

"Thanks for taking us along!" Peach gushed.

"Oh it was no problem… no problem." Roy replied.

"Well I had a great time!" Elincia exclaimed.

"Yes we should do it again some time." Geoffrey replied.

"Oh yes that would be fun." Marth exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Zelda mumbled not really paying attention as she walked over to a window.

"Zelda are you okay?" Peach asked.

Zelda leaned down and picked up the strange green fabric she had seen on the floor… it was Link's hat.

"Zelda are you okay?" Peach repeated.

"Oh…Link…" Zelda moaned.

"Zelda, my love, what's wrong?" Marth asked.

"Where's Link? Somebody find him!" Zelda ordered.

"He's nowhere." Soren growled coming down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked clutching Links hat.

"Link, Ike, and Mario aren't here, I've searched for hours." Soren replied.

"Oh Well Princess Elincia I'm sure that we can find them." Geoffrey declared.

The prince, and nobles walked up stairs when they came back down they were carrying a note.

"I'm so sorry." Roy whispered to Peach placing a hand sympathetically on her shoulder.

"This note was left by the three of them, it reads 'Dearest Princesses, and Queen, we have left because of the aching feeling that we should do something more. Zelda I, Link, want to tell you that I will be happy I plan to marry Llia. Elincia Ike wants me to let you know that he always liked you as a friend and that he plans to go back to being mercenary, and that he wishes you to make Geoffrey the new general. Also Peach Mario told me to write that he's going to become an explorer, he will travel across the lands saving princesses or something. Goodbye forever, Link, Ike, and Mario." Geoffrey read dramatically.

"That can't be true!" Peach yelled.

"If Link left than why did I find his hat…?" Zelda whispered.

"Are you sure it's his hat?" Roy asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Sorry Geoffrey but that note is most definitely a fake." Elincia exclaimed.

"Yes… Mario wouldn't leave just like that." Peach remarked.

"Are you sure I mean that note sounded just like how they think…" Roy offered.

"Actually I looked in their room five minutes ago and there wasn't that note." Soren snapped.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just didn't see it?" Geoffrey offered.

"Yes I agree with Geoffrey." Roy remarked.

"Soren, I hate to be rude but, you don't seem very… considerate of other people. As far as I'm conserved you want Link to stay missing." Marth remarked.

"I know what you're up to." Soren hissed to Marth as he walked away.

"Marth you'll find Link, right?" Zelda asked.

"Of course anything for you, my darling." Marth replied.

"Just so you know Peach I'll assist Marth with the search." Roy remarked.

"Thank you so much!" Peach gushed.

"Oh it's nothing… Roy, Marth, and I will try to find them." Geoffrey exclaimed.

Meanwhile. Soren headed up the stairs he opened the door to his room, he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. _Oh… Ike where have you gone? Where did they hide you? _Soren wondered. Suddenly the door opened Ganondorf and Bowser walked in.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Ganondorf whispered to Bowser.

"Any guesses?" Bowser replied, both of them broke out laughing.

"What's so funny? You should really be laughing about how pitiful you both are." Soren snapped looking up.

"How are we pitiful?" Ganondorf growled.

"You take orders from three stuck up pretty boys." Soren growled.

"What how did you know…?" Bowser gasped.

"You just told me… once I find Ike I'll make both of you sorry that you ever met me." Soren hissed eyes narrowing.

"Jeez… he sounds more evil than you…" Bowser muttered to Ganondorf.

"I swear that once I find them I'll do the honor of removing your head from your body." Soren growled with an evil laugh.

"Ganon… I thought we were supposed to be the only villains… and he's starting to scare me." Bowser squeaked.

"Yeah I'm a little freaked out." Ganondorf muttered.

"You should be." Soren replied standing up he pushed past them both.

The next day. It was about five in the morning Peach, Zelda, and Elincia couldn't sleep so they went on a search throughout the mansion, eventually they reached the library where they found Soren.

"Soren! What are you doing?" Elincia exclaimed.

"Looking… for…Ike…" Soren murmured it was clear he hadn't had any sleep, bags were under his eyes.

"Do you think that they're here?" Peach asked.

"Possibly." Soren replied.

"Please let me know if you find out anything." Elincia exclaimed.

"Of course." Soren replied.

"Thank you so much Mario means the world to me!" Peach gushed.

"What about Roy?" Soren asked.

"Roy's just a friend!" Peach exclaimed.

"Soren… thank you for looking for Link." Zelda replied.

"Sorry, but I'm really only looking for Ike, but I assume the others will be with him." Soren replied.

Later that day. Peach was really upset over everything, _where's Mario… did he really leave me? And why does Roy keep bringing up how he really must have left?_ Peach thought, she sighed aloud. Peach crossed her arms.

"Uh… hi Peach." Roy muttered walking over.

"Oh! Did you find him?" Peach exclaimed turning around.

"No… I'm so sorry my Darling Peach but… I think he really left." Roy said with a fake sigh.

"But… why? Doesn't he… he…like…me…?" Peach whispered.

"I don't think Mario shared the same feelings about you that you had about him… I'm sorry." Roy lied.

"Oh… Why is this happening!?" Peach exclaimed.

"I don't know why Mario left… but I do know that I adore you… and I know this timing is weird but I want to marry you." Roy exclaimed.

"I…I… don't know… I mean… I have to think about it." Peach replied.

"Well then let me know your answer later." Roy remarked walking away

Peach sighed what was she going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile. Zelda was looking for Peach, when she saw Soren.

"Soren!" Zelda exclaimed running over.

"What is it?" Soren demanded.

"Uh… any luck?" Zelda asked.

"What do you think?" Soren remarked rudely.

"You don't have to be so rude." Zelda snapped pushing past him.

Zelda stormed down the hall, she was furious and sad at the same time. Marth saw her, when she walked past him he grabbed her hand.

"Zelda are you alright?" Marth asked.

"No… I'm not." Zelda whispered.

"Who has insulted you?" Marth demanded.

"It doesn't matter." Zelda replied.

"It matters to me." Marth whispered putting a hand on her cheek.

"Uh… it was… Soren." Zelda whispered.

"That jerk. How dare he insult my future wife?!" Marth exclaimed.

"Um… nobody said anything about marriage…" Zelda remarked.

"Oh well I just assumed." Marth replied walking off.

Meanwhile. Elincia was talking to Geoffrey she needed to know something.

"Geoffrey…" Elincia started to say.

"What is it my Queen…I mean uh… Queen Elincia?" Geoffrey replied.

"Uh… what do you think happened to Ike?" Elincia asked.

"Listen I'm quite sure that what was in the note was true… it hurts me to see you so sad about this." Geoffrey replied.

"I just thought that maybe Ike and I shared something special." Elincia replied.

"Elincia you belong with someone who'll stay with you forever… someone like me…" Geoffrey remarked.

"Someone like you…?" Elincia repeated.

"Or uh… me." Geoffrey offered.

"Oh I didn't know that you felt that way…" Elincia remarked.

"Well I would like to ask for your hand in marriage." Geoffrey replied.

"Oh uh… I don't know… I mean Ike…" Elincia replied looking down.

"Oh well just tell me later." Geoffrey remarked walking off.

Meanwhile. Link was really angry why he was stuck in this mess. Ike slammed his fist against the wall. Mario was sitting on the cold stone floor.

"It's hopeless…" Mario moaned.

Ike put his hands on the tiny bared window, he tried to rip the bars off, and of course it was hopeless.

"Couldn't we just yell?" Mario offered.

"Remember we tried that… nobody heard though it doesn't help that there's a bush in front of the window." Mario sighed.

"Wait I have a plan!" Link exclaimed he walked over to the window and stuck his hand through, he picked a weed.

"What are you doing?" Mario remarked.

"Link now's not the time to pick weeds." Ike exclaimed crossing his arms.

Link started blowing on the weed, the melody came out clear and fresh… it was about ten seconds until a horse's snout was pressed against the bars.

"What?" Ike muttered.

Link reached his hand through the bars and scratched the horse's nose.

"That's my girl…" Link murmured.

"Link why'd you call your horse?" Mario asked.

"Epona… go find Princess Zelda… when you do give her this." Link muttered putting his sword, in its sheath, in Epona's mouth.

Epona took the sword and trotted off.

"How do you know that the horse is going to give Zelda the sword?" Ike asked.

"Epona would never let me down!" Link exclaimed optimistically.

"It's a horse." Mario mumbled.

Meanwhile. Elincia was talking to Peach and Zelda.

"He asked me to marry him…but… I…I…" Elincia closed her eyes she didn't finish.

"Elincia you realize that Zelda and I are having the same problem right?" Peach replied.

"Yes… of course… this must be hard for you too but… after all I've fallen in love with somebody else." Elincia mumbled.

"Elincia I hate to be rude but… I just want to tell you that well… you weren't the only one who was in love." Peach muttered.

"Both of you be sensible! I know it isn't likely but what if the note was true!" Zelda exclaimed.

"It can't be… Ike… wouldn't…" Elincia muttered as she looked at the ground her eyes watering.

"Zelda… do you really think?" Peach whispered.

"Yes I think that maybe just maybe… they wanted someone better…" Zelda replied, remembering how the note mentioned Link marring Llia.

"But…" Peach sputtered.

"Zelda… I know that that note was fake." Elincia muttered.

"But what if it wasn't are you going to let the chance of getting a husband just pass up!" Zelda exclaimed.

"I think I will…" Peach whispered.

"Zelda… I thought that you would think the same as Peach and I…" Elincia whispered.

"Ugh… I do…but sometimes you just have to-." Zelda didn't finish because Epona trotted over.

"What on earth?" Peach exclaimed.

Zelda ran over to the horse she took the sword out of its mouth, she carefully pulled it out of its sheath, it was indeed Link's sword.

"Told you they're here… somewhere!" Peach exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Epona… where's Link…" Zelda whispered running her fingers through the horse's white mane.

"Zelda this is great! If Link is here then… then… Ike must be as well! We just need to find them!" Elincia whispered.

"They must be trapped somewhere." Peach exclaimed.

"We just have to find them…" Elincia agreed.

"I'm sure that we'll find them… Epona can you take me to them?" Zelda asked.

Epona seemed to nod her head a bit as she trotted off, the Princesses and the Queen followed. Epona soon stopped in front of a bush; using her hoof she scrapped it back to revel a bared window. Zelda ran forward, she kneeled down.

"That's my girl! Good job Epona!" Zelda heard Link exclaim.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Hi Princess do you mind getting me out?" Link joked.

"Jeez Link quit joking around…" Ike mumbled.

"Ike your okay… I mean Lord Ike!" Elincia corrected herself.

"Is Mario there too?" Peach asked.

"Yup." Mario shouted.

"So how do we get in there?" Zelda asked.

"I don't have a clue… they brought us here when we were unconscious." Link replied.

"That's really helpful…" Peach grumbled.

"Sorry that we couldn't help more… Queen Elincia I think that we're close to the library." Ike muttered.

"We'll get you out somehow! Oh and Link this is yours…" Zelda replied handing Link his hat, she was about to give him his sword back.

"You keep the sword till you get me out." Link mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda, Elincia, and Peach where in the library… in a chair they saw Soren who was asleep. The three girls heard someone coming so the ducked behind a bookcase.

"Slacking off on the job are we." Marth hissed walking over to Soren.

Soren opened his crimson eyes.

"What job is it that you speak of?" Soren asked.

Roy and Geoffrey walked behind Marth.

"You clearly are looking for Ike, am I right?" Geoffrey asked.

"What's it to you?" Soren hissed his eyes narrowing.

"Well let's just say that we can't have those peasants getting involved." Marth replied.

Soren stood up slowly; in his hand he gripped his book.

"So how about you tell us how much you know about those fools' whereabouts." Roy exclaimed, his hand on his sword.

"I don't think it concerns you." Soren replied.

"Of course it does we're the ones who kidnapped them!" Geoffrey growled.

Elincia put a hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe it. Peach almost gasped; Zelda put a hand over Peach's mouth.

"Why'd you say that? Now we have to deal with him!" Roy yelled.

"Well since there's only one of him and three of us it should be easy." Marth replied, pulling out his sword, Geoffrey and Roy copied.

Soren chuckled he opened his book; he lifted his left hand in a language they couldn't understand he said something, almost instantly Roy was caught in a whirlwind.

Geoffrey lunged, he was quicker than Soren thought the book fell out of his hand, Geoffrey kicked the book towards Marth. Soren was suddenly horrified.

"Now you aren't so tough." Roy laughed.

"Even without magic I'll stop you." Soren exclaimed, through the corner of his eye he saw Zelda.

Soren didn't know that Roy was behind him; with great timing Roy lifted his fist and hit Soren perfectly. Soren crumpled to the ground.

"Bravo Roy." Marth exclaimed.

"Do we throw him in with the others?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yes… we wouldn't want him spoiling everything." Marth agreed.

Roy grabbed Soren's arms and dragged him over to a wall, Geoffrey walked over to a bookshelf, and titled an aged looking brown book, the wall next to Roy seemed to cave in a bit, Roy pushed the wall it opened up, Roy dragged Soren in, and Marth followed his sword out.

"Don't think about leaving." Marth growled.

Roy stood up.

"We brought you a new friend." Roy snickered walking out, Marth followed; Geoffrey pushed the book back into place, covering a devastated Ike.

"Now boys I think we should go find the Princesses." Marth snickered leaving.

"That sounds great." Roy agreed following Marth.

"Yes… it does." Geoffrey exclaimed following them.

Once they were gone the girls all stood up.

"That isn't good." Elincia mumbled.

"No its not… I can't believe those… those… jerks!" Peach exclaimed.

"How cruel we'll teach them a lesson once and for all." Zelda agreed, tilting the same book Geoffrey had.

The wall caved in again, Peach pushed on it, the wall opened to revel Soren who was rather dazed looking standing next to Ike, Mario, and Roy.

Ike ran out he ran over to Elincia and hugged her.

"Elincia… I mean uh…Elincia…" Ike murmured.

"Ike! I missed you so much…" Elincia mumbled.

"Both of you this isn't over yet pull it together." Soren hissed walking over.

Ike continued to hug Elincia.

"Don't be such a downer Soren." Ike replied.

"Oh Ike…" Elincia mumbled.

"Hey Ike pull it together!" Soren yelled, pulling Ike away.

"Soren please it's just a hug." Ike groaned.

"Ike! Stop it and pull it together!" Soren yelled.

"Jeez Soren… can't you leave with me hugging someone?" Ike asked.

"Maybe he wants a hug." Link joked.

"Link I don't want a hug. I just think it's best if you don't start celebrating now." Soren growled.

"Soren has a point." Zelda whispered.

"Seriously Princess, we've basically won." Link replied smiling at Zelda.

"Yeah Link said it… how hard can three self-obsessed nobles be?" Mario asked.

"Mario try not to get cocky." Peach exclaimed she leaned down and kissed Mario's cheek.

"Okay!" Mario gushed.

"What is it with these men?" Link exclaimed shaking his head.

"Do you count yourself in that vote?" Soren asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you mean the Princess then…" Links voice drifted off.

"Come on we don't have time to argue over which guy likes which girl." Ike muttered.

The group headed outside… they needed to settle everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Link spotted Marth, he looked at Zelda.

"Can I have my sword?" Link asked.

"Oh… yes of course…" Zelda whispered handing it to him.

Link walked over to Marth, Roy and Geoffrey walked behind Marth. Seeing this the whole group ran behind Link.

"Oh my goodness…" Marth whispered devastated.

"This isn't good…" Roy agreed.

"Really not good…" Geoffrey mumbled nodding.

"Hi! Miss me?" Link growled his sword gripped in his hand.

"Not really… Ganondorf take care of this pest!" Marth hollered.

Ganondorf walked over in his hand was the sword that he had stolen from the sage's.

"Oh great I get to play with Ganon." Link exclaimed sarcastically.

"Humph… I'm surprised that you escaped." Ganondorf grunted.

"Really… why Ganon am I better than you thought?" Link chirped sarcastically.

"Quiet boy… I'll finish you." Ganondorf growled he slashed at Link.

"Oh!" Link cried he held up his shield.

"What a wimp!" Marth laughed.

"Link… I'll help!" Zelda hollered she ran over to Link.

"Oh I get to kill both of you at once." Ganondorf exclaimed.

"Shut it big guy… this… isn't over…" Link growled desperately slashing at him.

Zelda aimed a light arrow at Ganondorf, she missed by an inch.

"A little desperate aren't you Link." Ganondorf snickered.

"Ike help!" Link hollered blocking Ganondorf's hit.

"I'm here!" Ike exclaimed running over he slashed at Ganondorf.

Zelda shot at Ganondorf, she missed again.

"Now this is getting a little unfair." Ganondorf snarled.

"I'll help…" Bowser groaned walking over.

"I'll fight Bowser!" Peach gushed.

"I'll fight as well!" Mario agreed.

"I don't want to fight Peach!" Bowser groaned.

"Well your going to have to!" Peach gushed.

"Ike… I'll help as well." Soren mumbled.

"Me too!" Elincia agreed.

Peach started spinning hearts crowded around her, Ganondorf and Bowser felt really tired. Zelda took this chance to fire a light arrow, it hit both of them, the both flew into the air, Link and Ike jumped up, Ike started slashing at them both in perfect unison with Link, the villains went flying Soren shot a gust of wind at them, sending them flying backwards, Elincia jumped forward and slashed at them, she jumped out of the way as Mario shot a huge fireball at them… Ganondorf and Bowser were laying on the ground moaning.

"Good team work!" Link exclaimed playfully punching Ike's shoulder.

"Yeah that was great!" Ike agreed.

"We still have a problem." Soren growled looking at Marth, Geoffrey, and Roy.

"Uh… I'll just be going…" Marth muttered running off with Roy and Geoffrey right behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" Zelda exclaimed she aimed her din's fire straight at them.

"Great idea!" Mario remarked.

Soren realized what they were doing so he joined in; the three all released powerful fire attacks unto Marth, Geoffrey, and Roy.

"Dang my clothes are singed!" Roy moaned.

"Uh… Roy your butt's on fire…" Geoffrey snickered.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Roy yelled.

"Uh Geoffrey your butts on fire too…" Marth laughed.

Geoffrey dropped to the ground and started rolling around.

"I WOULDN'T BE… LAUGHING…. IF I WERE YOU!!!" Roy hollered rolling on the ground.

Marth put his hands on his behind.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! MY BUTTS ON FIRE!!!!!" Marth yelled jumping on the ground he started rolling.

"What idiots." Mario snickered.

"I agree completely." Peach chirped.

"I think they deserved it." Soren muttered.

"Yup they so had it coming." Ike laughed.

"Considering what they did." Elincia whispered.

"Speaking of that are you okay?" Zelda asked Link.

"Yes I'm fine… now." Link joked.

"I guess this is the end of it…" Soren mumbled.

"Not completely… I still have something to say… Elincia I well… I don't know how to say this… but I think that I lo-…" Ike didn't finish because Soren cut him off.

"Don't say it Ike." Soren growled.

"I love you too!" Elincia exclaimed hugging Ike.

"Separate you two now!" Soren growled.

"Soren get over it." Mario groaned.

"I'm glad I don't have anyone like that…" Link muttered.

"Yes… your right." Zelda whispered.

"Princess… do you…" Links voice drifted off.

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked taking his hand in hers.

"I just…" Link didn't finish he leaned in and kissed Zelda.

"I'M GETTING TIRED OF ALL OF THIS AFFECTION!" Soren yelled.

"Okay well then…" Peach leaned down and kissed Mario's cheek.

"Oh…" Mario blushed a little.

"STOP WITH THE LOVEY DOVEY NAÏVE NONSENSE!" Soren hollered.

"Soren please lower your voice." Elincia muttered.

"Yeah Soren your getting sort of annoying." Ike agreed.

"BEFORE I INCERATE ALL OF YOU!!!" Soren yelled.

"Soren please calm down…" Ike muttered.

"I'M SO ANGRY!" Soren yelled.

*******Five Years Later*******

Queen Zelda sat on a bench in her arms was her two year old son, he was dressed in all blue and his dirty blonde hair was a mess, and his name was Colin, after a village boy Link had known. Her husband walked over, Link had hardly changed he still wore his faded green tunic. Behind him was the King and Queen of Crimea, along with their three year old twins, who was a girl who resembled Ike her name was Elena Lynn, the other a boy who looked like Elincia was named Jonathon.

"Hi Zelda." Elincia said a smile spreading across her face.

Colin jumped off of Zelda's lap he ran over and hugged Jonathon and Elena Lynn. Peach walked through the door as well, her husband Mario followed, in Peach's arms was her newborn daughter, Daffodil, by her legs were her oldest daughter, who was four, her name was Lily she had long blond hair and blue eyes like her mom, the middle daughter's name was Rose, she was only two, she had long black hair she was in a red hat and red overalls.

"Rose! Lily!" Colin gushed running over.

"So how's Soren?" Mario asked.

"Well he hasn't aged a day." Ike joked.

"Yeah I figured that much." Link laughed.

The End


End file.
